Dancing With The Stars
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: The undergorund story of the Tv program Dancing With the starsVincenzoxNatalia FabioxClaudia RaimondoxCristina SamuelxLoredanda


DANCING WITH THE STARS

Fan Fiction

"Di che colore è?"

Chiese Natalia agitata.

"… non ne sono sicura …. e … forse …"

Cercò di sviare Cristina.

"VOLETE DIRMELO OPPURE NO!?"

Urlò agitata la russa.

"Rosso …"

Disse lentamente Loredana.

Natalia incominciò a piangere mentre Claudia l'abbracciò a sé. Nella stanza era sceso il silenzio, non avrebbero mai immaginato che in 5 mesi la loro vita era completamente cambiata.

Le ragazze non avrebbero saputo dire da quanto erano in quella stanza in silenzio mentre la pioggia tamburellava sulle finestre. Poi una frase ruppe quel silenzio quasi assordante …

"Domani ci sarà la finale …"

Disse Natalia con un filo di voce mentre le lacrime appena cessate riposavano sulle sue gote.

"Da lunedì tutto tornerà come prima di questa esperienza?"

Chiese Cristina alle sue compagne.

"Ho paura a risponderti, ma ho paura di sì … questi mesi sono sembrati magici … personalmente è stato come vivere in un sogno da cui purtroppo non voglio svegliarmi …"

Disse Loredana mentre non levava lo sguardo dalla città dormiente davanti a lei.

Qualcosa si ruppe … qualcuno bussava alla porta …  
"Chi è?"

Disse prontamente Claudia.

"Sono Raimondo, ragazze state bene? Siamo tutti preoccupati per voi … ve ne siete andate senza dir nulla …"

"Vado a parlargli!"

Cristina uscì dalla porta. Raimondo la guardò confuso mentre lei lo fece sedere su un divanetto nel corridoio.

"Ehi cosa succede? Da quando è arrivata Natalia sconvolta siete tutte salite e non ci avete più raggiunto…"

"Scusa …"

Disse abbassando lo sguardo. Lui delicatamente lo prese tra le sue mani per sollevarlo dolcemente.

"Cosa è successo?"  
"Domani finirà tutto … e nessuna di noi è pronta … io non sono pronta …"

Raimondo rimase interdetto, gli faceva piacere sentirselo dire ma non poteva essere solo quello.

"Cry cosa c'è?"  
"Sarebbe lunga da spiegare … in questi mesi ci sono successe delle cose a tutte quante … a tutti quanti. Ed ora improvvisamente tutto sembra rompersi … ognuna di noi … ognuno di noi … ha creato qualcosa … ha trovato qualcosa … non so nemmeno io cosa dire … come spiegarti tutto … Ma di sicuro posso dirti che IO non voglio che tutto questo finisca e continuare come se non fosse successo nulla … perché vedi Ray … tutto è cambiato da quando questa avventura è iniziata … noi siamo cambiati … "

Quella notte passò tra un sonno che non voleva venire e pensieri che non smettevano di vagare … quella finale passò tra emozioni uniche e lacrime vere … quella avventura finì ma le loro vite non tornarono più quelle di una volta …

1 ANNO DOPO

"The things we did, the things we said  
Keep coming back to me and make me smile again  
You showed me how to face the truth  
"Everything that's good in me I owe to you"

Though the distance that's between us  
Now may seem to be too far  
It will never seperate us  
Deep inside I know you are"

"Le cose che abbiamo fatto, le cose che abbiamo detto  
mi portano indietro (con la memoria) e mi fanno sorridere ancora  
Tu mi mostravi come affrontare la verità  
Tutto quello che c'è di buono in me lo devo a te"

"Benchè la distanza che c'è tra noi  
ora sembra essere troppo lunga   
non ci separerà mai  
Nel profondo so che tu non sei"

Sono qui davanti al teatro … oggi è il giorno della prima del tuo spettacolo … il tuo musical. Ecco ti vedo uscire e vedo tutto quello che abbiamo fatto e detto in quei magici 5 mesi. Torno indietro con la memoria i ricordi riaffiorano nella mia mente … e poi quella notte … quell'unica notte … quell'amore … quella passione … tutto consumato in una sola notte ed ora tra le mia braccia ne stringo il frutto … rido e poi ti vedo con lei … siete a braccetto tutti vi fotografano e vi chiamano, lei stringe quell'anello al dito e io stringo nostra figlia che tu non sai nemmeno di avere. Tu sei stato il primo a mostrarmi la verità a sciogliere quell'iceberg che albergava nel mio cuore ed ora quello che sono le devo solo a te. Tu ti volti e mi vedi, il tuo viso è stupito … ti chiedi chi sia quella bambina, ma subito ne riconosci i tratti mediterranei che stonano con me che la tengo in braccio. La distanza tra noi ormai è incolmabile … ma quello che risiede nei nostri cuori non ci separerà mai 

"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way  
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (yeah)   
Never gone"

"Mai andato, mai distante  
Nel mio cuore è dove sei tu  
Sempre vicino, ogni giorno  
Ogni passo lungo la strada  
Anche se per adesso abbiamo dovuto dirci addio  
So che sarai per sempre nella mia vita (sì)  
Mai andato"

Mi volto e me ne vado mentre i tuoi occhi mi seguono … le mie lacrime scendono amare mentre una manina gentile me le asciuga 

"Cosa c'è mamma?"  
Le sorrido … non riesco a rispondere ma in cuor suo ha capito quella verità che mi porterò come un macigno per sempre dentro di me … Non smetterò mai di amarti … 

Ti osservo stai ballando … sensuale come sempre … stupida io che ti ho detto addio! Stupida io che me ne sono andata! 

"No no no  
I walk alone these empty streets  
There is not a second you're not here with me  
The love you gave, the grace you've shown   
Will always give me strength and be my cornerstone "  
"(Somehow)   
Somehow you found a way  
To see the best I have in me  
As long as time goes on  
I swear to you that you will be"

"No no no  
Cammino da solo queste strade deserte  
Non c'è un secondo che tu non sei qui con me  
L'amore che davi, la bontà che hai mostrato  
mi daranno sempre la forza e saranno sempre il mio sostegno "  
"(In qualche modo)  
In qualche modo tu trovavi una via  
per vedere il meglio che ho in me  
Finchè il tempo va avanti  
ti giuro che sarai"

Ho vagato molto prima di venire qui … il lavoro mi ha distratto in questo anno e sono riuscita a non pensare a te ma ora eccomi qui … Tutto quello che ho fatto in quest'anno senza di te l'ho fatto con la forza che mi hai trasmesso, la bontà che mi hai mostrato è il mio sostegno … il carburante della mia vita. Cammino e mi avvicino a te … tu te ne accorgi smetti di ballare … ti volti … mi guardi … mi guardi con quello tuo sguardo … quello sguardo che hai sempre riservato per me … quello sguardo che ha sempre tirato fuori il meglio di me … la mia femminilità che tu sei sempre andato a cercare ora è fiorita in una femminilità matura … fatale e tu lo sai … non ti controllo e mi baci … mi baci con la tua passione … che presto diventa la nostra passione … noi siamo passione e il tempo trascorso … il tempo che ci hai tenuto lontani non l'ha scalfita 

"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way   
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life yeah) "  
"Never gone from me   
If there's one thing I believe (I believe)  
I will see you somewhere down the road again"

"Mai andato, mai distante  
Nel mio cuore è dove sei tu  
Sempre vicino, (sempre vicino)  
ogni giorno (ogni giorno)  
Ogni passo lungo la strada  
Anche se per adesso abbiamo dovuto dirci addio   
So che sarai per sempre nella mia vita (nella mia vita) "  
"Mai andato da me  
Se c'è una cosa in cui credo (in cui credo)   
è che ti rivedrò da qualche parte in fondo alla strada ancora"

Cammino convinta che non ti rivedrò mai più … che non ci rivedremo mai più. Ti ho detto addio ma tu sei sempre nel mio cuore, sempre vicino a me … ogni giorno … ogni passo che sto facendo e che ho fatto in questo anno … Sono convinta che prima o poi i nostri sguardi si incroceranno ancora … ho lo sguardo basso e ci spero … lo alzo e ti vedo … in fondo alla strada … ci corriamo incontro felici di rivederci ma ci blocchiamo. E sei ti sei dimenticato di me? E se si è fidanzata? E se si è fidanzato? E se si è dimentica di me? No! Parliamo, andiamo in una sala da thè e ci passiamo tutto il pomeriggio … ci raccontiamo tutto quello che ci è successo … non ci siamo mai dimenticati e ci siamo sempre ricordati l'uno dell'altra … ora siamo qui uno di fronte all'altro pronti ad iniziare da capo … insieme … 

"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are  
Always close (always close)  
Everyday (everyday)  
Every step along the way   
Even though for now we've gotta say goodbye (yeah yeah)  
I know you will be forever in my life (in my life) "  
"Never gone, never far  
In my heart (in my heart is where) is where you are (you are)  
Always close, everyday  
Every step along the way"

"Mai andato, mai distante  
Nel mio cuore è dove sei tu  
Sempre vicino, (sempre vicino)  
ogni giorno (ogni giorno)  
Ogni passo lungo la strada  
Anche se per adesso abbiamo dovuto dirci addio (sì, sì)  
So che sarai per sempre nella mia vita (nella mia vita) "  
"Mai andato, mai distante  
Nel mio cuore è dove sei tu (Nel mio cuore è dove sei tu)  
Sempre vicino, ogni giorno  
Ogni passo lungo la strada"

Ci siamo presi … ci siamo lasciati … ci siamo presi … ci siamo lasciati … troppo stupidi abbiamo giocato … e ci siamo allontanati ci siamo detti addio, abbiamo frequentato altre persone mentre nel cuore continuavamo ad amarci a pensarci … Ogni giorno noi eravamo distanti chilometri e chilometri ma nonostante i nostri cuori erano vicini, vicini come ora che ti vedo tutto intento a scegliere i fiori per le nozze … Sì! Finalmente le nostre nozze! E' bello vedere che in fondo non sempre i sogni si infrangono anche se spesso siamo noi stessi a mandarli in pezzi … ma noi abbiamo avuto la forza di raccogliere quelle schegge e questo ne è il risultato uno splendido risultato … 

"Never gone, never far  
In my heart is where you are"

"Mai andato, mai distante  
nel mio cuore è dove sei"

Ecco finalmente il giorno del matrimonio ci sono tutti … tutti i nostri compagni d'avventura … i nostri amici … nonostante tutto … mai nessuno se ne andato … mai nessuno era distante … mai … perché i nostri cuori ci tenevano uniti nonostante ovunque fossimo … ed ora ecco siamo tutti qui di nuovo anche se per un solo giorno …. 


End file.
